Jing
Jing is played by goodtoby07. His ideal LA is Ian Somerhaulder. PAST Jing was a magic thief born from a long line of thieves. His mother passed on her abilities to him, while his sister Pheno inherited their father's bird-demon abilities. Jing's mother died tragically in front of him and Pheno, so Pheno erased his memories of everything before seven years old and dropped him off at an orphanage. Jing grew up a loner and drifter, with no-one but his best friend, a black-bird that was a literal but tangible figment of his imagination, for company. Eventually he was placed in the secure prison Seventh Heaven, the one place he couldn't escape from. After three years in the place he was moved for good behavior to a less secure prison. Here he met Dr. Facilier, who offered him a job at his Circus in exchange for Facilier getting Jing out. All Jing had to do was give up his status as Bandit King. Jing agreed. He hasn't looked back since, though he has been reunited with his sister and given his memories from when he was a child back. Jing currently works as the game booth master. PERSONALITY Jing is very calm and collected and rarely loses his cool about anything. He can be a bit of a hapless romantic and a bit of a dork, but he is ultimately noble and spirited. He has absolutely no greed despite being a thief, to the point he literally repels anything made of greed. Jing can be very sly and is charming. He never raises his voice about anything and if he is in a trap starts thinking of ways to get himself out. He has a large sense of justice and will do anything to protect those weaker than him. He is a friendly guy and is loyal to anyone he calls friend. POWERS Jing can literally steal anything. The words from your mouth, the thoughts from your head, a jewel embedded in your tooth, a star...anything and everything he can steal with ease. Though he rarely uses this ability anymore. Jing also has an "allergy" so to speak of greed. He repels it and it makes him sick. He doesn't really view it as an ability but it is useful as he can get past places that would kill ordinary thieves from their greed. RELATIONSHIPS Hotaru Hotaru is his wife and the love of his life. He met her shortly after coming to the circus and gave her a doll from one of his game booths. They continued hanging out and talking and eventually he realized he really liked her, so asked her out. At some point he found out about Mistress 9, who made herself known to him to try and scare her off. It rather backfired and instead just made Jing want to protect Hotaru more. After some time Jing asked Hotaru to marry him, though after another confrontation with Mistress 9 Hotaru ran away but with a group of people Jing convinced her to come back. He was there when they got rid of Mistress 9 and shortly after they got married. Pheno is Jing'os sister #